Hero
by Karson27
Summary: Geneticist Dr. Chloe Martinez has been researching for the cure to stop nanites or E.V.O.s, now that she's found it how will the world react, will Van Kleiss stop at nothing to make sure it's lost forever even by kidnapping her, and how will Six react.
1. Summary

Summary

Geneticist Dr. Chloe Martinez has been researching for the cure to stop nanites or E.V.O.s, now that she's found it how will Providence react, will Van Kleiss stop at nothing to make sure it's lost forever even by kidnapping her, and how will Six react learning that his baby sister has been kidnapped, how will Rex react when he learns he doesn't have to be the way he is.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Sample

"Six, do you think we could go shoot some hoops?"Rex asked spinning a basketball on his fingers, while Noah stood behind him looking like an idiot.  
>"Speak."I said answering his phone.<br>"Such a harsh tone Sixie."  
>"Say what you are going to say I don't have time for this."<br>"What you can't make time for your baby sister?"  
>"Chloe."<br>"Okay, okay big brother. You know that sample you sent?" Chloe said.  
>"Your point?"<br>"I found what you were wanting."  
>"We'll be there in ten minutes, lock it up."<br>"I'm locking it up as we speak."  
>"Do not let anybody know what it is, don't even let anybody near it."I warned<br>"No, Six I was going to announce to the whole world what it is and have them come steal it." Chloe said sarcastically. Glass crashed in the background. "James I thought I told you to go home for the day! I got to go big brother see you in ten minutes."  
>"So, Six can we go shoot hoops?"Rex asked again.<br>"No."

* * *

><p>"James I told you to go home."I said heading to where I heard the glass shatter. "James?" I said peering at the figure.<br>"I'm not James." It was man at least I thought it was man, he had long black hair and pale skin.  
>"Wwwho are you?"I questioned grabbing a glass cylinder to use as a weapon.<br>"That's not important, but I know who you are Dr. Chloe Marinez, genetiscist I've been watching you and I think I have a problem only you can fix."  
>"Then schedule an appointment."<br>"That's not going to work Dr. Martinez and do you really thing that piece of glass will you protect you?"  
>"No," I said throwing it at him. "But I was going to throw it at you anyways." I said running, I have to set the alarm and cause lockdown.<br>"They never go willingly do they."Van Kleiss said to himself. "Pack get her!"

* * *

><p>"How come we go from one labratoryfacility to another labratory/facility."Noah complained. As soon as the jet touched down.

"Umm. Six what are we doing here?" Rex asked. "Six."

Every window in the building was shattered glass littered the floor, chemicals were spilling down the tables.

"This place was trashed."Rex said.

"Get back on the jet."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back at Providence

"Six is really obsessed with the break-in at that lab."Rex commented.  
>"What break-in? At what lab?" asked Holiday.<br>"We don't know. Six just took us there, saw that was trashed took the security tape and told us to get back on the jet."  
>"Do you know the name of the main doctor there?"<br>"Some girl doctor named Dr. Martinez, her first name began with a C." Noah said.  
>"Dr. Chloe Martinez?"Bobo asked<br>"Yeah her."  
>"Do you know her Bobo?"Rex asked<br>"Yeah she's Six's-"  
>"Girlfriend?"Noah asked<br>"No girl would date Six!"Rex said.  
>"My sister."Six interrupted.<p>

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you first wake up that no matter where you are you think you're in you nice warm bed. Well that's how I felt until I opened my eyes and saw the dingy, dirty floor I was lying on and the bars from one side of the wall to the other.<p>

"Where am I?" I yawned  
>"Abysus." A girl answered. She had black and red hair and pale skin.<br>"Abysus, I have no Earthly idea where that's at, which is probably the point in keeping me here.  
>"Pretty much yeah."<br>"So I take you know who I am but I don't know who you are?"  
>"Circe."<br>"Like Greek mythology Circe?"  
>"I guess so."<br>"It's good to see that your associating with the fair doctor Circe, but let's let her out her cell and we'll take a little walk." The man from the day before said appearing out of nowhere.  
>"Does he do that a lot?" I asked walking out of the cell.<br>"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay let's get this straight," Rex said throwing his hands up in the air. "Six has sister, who may or may not be missing, am I leaving anything out?"<br>"No,"Six said walking off.  
>"Where's he going?"<br>"Mostly like to view the security tapes." Dr. Holiday answered.  
>"I'm going to go talk to my brother."<br>"I'm gonna go with him."Noah said awkwardly.

**Ceasar's Lab**

"Hey bro," I said jumping from the second to last step.  
>"Hey little brother. What's up?" Ceasar said not even bothering to look up from whatever he was working on.<br>"Nothing much, have you ever heard of a Dr. Chloe Martinez?"  
>"The Dr. Chloe Martinez well known genetiscist in many circles?"<br>"Yeah her." Rex said at the same time Noah said. "Is she hot?"  
>"I've heard of her, I've just never met her."<br>"Well she's Six's sister."  
>"Six has a sister?" He asked looking up.<p>

"That's seems to be the general reaction."Noah said.

* * *

><p>"I ask this out of pure curiosity you seem to know all about me but I know nothing about you." I commented. Hey if my kidnapper wanted to be friends then let's play friends.<p>

He chuckled. "Hello. Chloe my name is Van Kleiss."

"Van Kleiss." That name sounded familiar. "Well Van Kleiss perhaps you could explain to me why I'm here."

"Cutting to the chase are we Chloe."

"Yes we are, now explain."

"I hear you've been working on a cure for one Rex Salazar."

"Your point."

"Alright then. Do you see this lab?" He asked spreading his arms wide.

"No I'm blind and can't see it." It was pretty awesome.

"You could work here in this lab all I need is your help."

"With what?"

"You see Chloe I'm able to make people E.V.O.s just by touching them, unfortunately their nanites are quite unstable with your cure and help you and I could create an E.V.O. army!"

"One question why should I?"


End file.
